


Some drabbles

by RachelGaldar



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelGaldar/pseuds/RachelGaldar
Summary: Hal is obsessed with Sinestro. Basically.





	1. Is it desire?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabbles a few years ago, when I had a Tumblr account. Hope you like them!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The titles of the first and second chapter are from the song "Desire" by Years and Years.

He never wanted a man before, never thought he would feel this desire for a man who’s not even human but a extraterrestrial being. They’re too different and still so similar: order against mess and controll against improvisation, but individualism and rebelliousness in both of them. A day without an argument (Hal is usually the one who starts the fights) happens once in a blue moon. So he can’t understand why Sinestro drives him so crazy, he’s in his mind too many times and many of his thoughts are not so clean as they should. But Hal can’t forget those yellow burning eyes, that dark voice, that slender and strong body. Sinestro haunts him when he’s alone in his room, lying on the bed, trying to catch sleep. Hal can feel the other man standing in the dark, next to him. Without opening his eyes, he knows Sinestro’s getting closer, he can feel his breath against his ear and then against his lips and all his body is on fire as he begins to touch and kiss…until he liberates with a last moan and comes to reality once again just to realise he’s alone, he has been all the time.


	2. Or is it love what I'm feeling for you?

He just wanted some fun, he thought a year before. Far from Earth, far from Carol, the only being he would feel atractted to was Sinestro. A male alien. The last “person” he would have imagined playing an important part in his life. They had a good time in bed and any other place they found to burn themselves into the most intense flames. And they knew each other better than any other beings in universe. But Hal would have never imagined he would feel so bad when Sinestro was gone.

They hadn’t met for eight months. He was back to his sector and so was himself. The farewell was as cold as the first time they met. Hal didn’t know he would regret the thoughts he had that time: he would forget those weeks quickly, they had a lot of fun but it was time to come back to his life and his dear Carol. He didn’t know it wouldn’t be that easy. He didn’t know it would be impossible to forget Sinestro and their tangled bodies, their mutual understanding and the amazing affinity of their souls. Without him, he felt something was lost and incomplete inside of him. He remembered Sinestro every day, every night, touching his body, blaming himself for leaving that way and feeling what he felt. Sinestro probably had forgotten him, he thought with bitterness. But he knew those feelings were destroying him and his kind of relationship with Carol. It was driving him mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to have a second part, maybe some day I will continue it.


	3. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt in which I had to include the sentence "Kiss me".

“Kiss me”- says Hal without thinking and his face blushes but he tries not to look away. Sinestro, who was about to leave, turns around with surprise. `

“What did you just say?”

“What you heard. Kiss me”- he replies almost violently. Hal isn’t sure if he should be afraid of that odd glance in Sinestro’s golden eyes.                                                         

“How do you dare…?”

  
“Well, you can go now if you want but maybe I won’t see you for a long time so…”

  
“Jordan…”

  
“We deserve a better farewell than this, you know”

  
“Shut up”

  
“But what if you die or something and I never see you again? ”

  
“We’re always in danger, Jordan”

  
“Yeah, I know but that’s not what I meant to say, I’m gonna miss you anyways so…- they we’re too close now - you should kiss me".

  
Sinestro just stares at him. "You’re wasting my time, Jordan”

  
“Well, you could have left before if you’d wanted…”

  
“Are you insinuating…?”

  
“That you want me? Yeah, maybe”-Hal smirks.

  
“So insolent….as always”

  
Hal opens his mouth to say something but Thaal takes his head and kisses him hard. When they part Sinestro says: “I’ll be back in a week”. Hal has a smile in his lips as he watches him flying away in space.


End file.
